


Une Annee Sans Lumiere

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flash Fiction, Fluff, M/M, Stars, a bit of steam of consciousness?, sorta?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Твои глаза - падающие звезды."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une Annee Sans Lumiere

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Une Annee Sans Lumiere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147581) by [Velvetoscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetoscar/pseuds/Velvetoscar). 



> Tumblr - bluebonnetuniverse

Есть разбросанные по небу звезды, которые уже осмелились заявить о себе, несмотря на лучи неоново-розового и ярко оранжевого света, струящиеся из кончика солнца, едва выглядывающего из-за горизонта.

На небе появилась полная луна, предвещающая наступление ночи, уговариваемая бодрствовать сверчками и древесными лягушками, чей хор разносится в унисон с банджо Гарри, что все это время играет, играет, играет.

 — Твои глаза — падающие звезды, — поет он, мозолистыми кончиками пальцев перебирая медные струны, его ноги намокли и замерзли от сырой зеленой травы и полевых цветов.

В ответ Луи только смеётся, достаточно громко, чтобы заглушить крошечных сверчков и квакающих жаб, достаточно ярко, чтобы заставить краешек солнца трепетать. Своим смехом заставляя Гарри улыбнуться шире, светиться жизнью в ночи и играть, играть, играть, пока Луи смеётся, смеётся, смеётся.

Деревья покачиваются в такт музыки — или, возможно, им это только кажется, в их мире реальность не имеет ни малейшего значения — и воздух висит, выгибаясь влажными волнами, как то покрывало, укутывающее их тела, пока они кружатся вокруг поля, кружатся через синий сумрак, и рассвет, и друг друга.

 — Мы больше никогда не вернемся, — притворяется Луи, пытаясь отдышаться и продолжая смеяться, его хихиканье спотыкается о вздохи и яркие губы, обнажившие ряд блестящих зубов.

Он спотыкается о свои ноги и мчится, пока Гарри, перекидывая через плечо свое банджо, гонится за ним, ловит его, кружит его, потому что это бесконечно, и он может, и они не видят, а только _чувствуют_.

Светлячки наблюдают за ними, вспыхивая всего на мгновение, прежде чем исчезнуть, оживая уже намного дальше — слишком далеко, чтобы Гарри смог поймать их, слишком далеко, чтобы Луи мог прихлопнуть их. Некоторые из них задевают их влажные конечности, облизанные ночью и воздухом.

Один ползет по волосам Гарри, вероятно, наслаждаясь ими и, наверно, не собираясь покидать их, и Луи не говорит ему об этом, просто потому, что знает — Гарри будет любить светлячка, захочет принять своего гостя, никогда больше не будет мыть свои волосы из-за страха утопить его, и Луи любит Гарри, и Гарри любит Луи.

 — Мы не можем вернуться, Лу, — кричит Гарри в пространство — бесконечное пространство — это поле, и жизнь, и туманный блюз, и листья. Его кожа светлая, глаза становятся ярче, и это потрясающе, он _потрясающий_. — Потому что мы всегда будем _прямо сейчас_ , — говорит Гарри, и это абсолютно лишено смысла, но Луи понимает его, пока они замедляют свой безумный танец, руки потные и слиплись друг с другом.

Луи просто ухмыляется, ухмыляется, когда Гарри расцветает, как цветок, как маргаритка. Луи наблюдает как маргаритка падает на траву, кладя бережно лежащее на влажной земле и свежей грязи банджо, словно оно сделано из стекла и кости, струны вибрируют в венах Гарри и в ребрах Луи. А потом Гарри плюхается на траву, протягивая руки и ноги далеко друг от друга — настолько далеко, насколько только может — охватывая воздух, и пространство, и чувство _свободы_.

А затем Гарри тянет Луи на себя, потому что Гарри любит Луи и свободу, которая только тогда что-то значит, когда она в паре с ощущением кожи Луи.

Он притягивает его лечь рядом с собой, их локти прижаты друг к дружке, холодные, и немного скользкие, и такие знакомые, и они лежат так в течение нескольких часов, вечность, наблюдая, как звезды светятся ярче, луна поднимается выше, и солнце исчезает полностью.

Пальцы переплетены, ладони прижаты друг к другу, дыхание тихое и глаза моргают, прогоняя сон, они лежат и смотрят, наблюдая за небом, пока больше не могут решить, где светлячки, а где звезды.


End file.
